belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Family of Donald Trump
| imagecaption = Incoming U.S. First Family (Clockwise from top left: Donald, Melania, Don Jr., Barron, Tiffany, Eric and Ivanka Trump). | region = Manhattan, New York | early_forms = | otherfamilies = | distinctions = | heirlooms = | estate = | meaning = | footnotes = }} The family of Donald Trump, the President-elect of the United States, is a prominent American family active in real estate, entertainment, business, and politics. Donald Trump's immediate family circle will become the First Family of the United States on January 20, 2017. They are part of the broader Trump family originating from Germany. Immediate family Melania Trump Melania Trump (née Knavs), the third wife of Donald Trump, was born on April 26, 1970, in Novo Mesto, Yugoslavia (present-day Slovenia). She has had a lengthy modeling career and is scheduled to become the second foreign-born First Lady of the United States on January 20, 2017. Children Trump has five children from three different marriages: Don Jr., Ivanka, and Eric Trump with Ivana Trump, Tiffany Trump with Marla Maples, and Barron Trump with First Lady-designate Melania Trump. Don Jr., Ivanka, and Eric Donald Trump's three eldest children, all from his first marriage with Ivana Trump, played major roles during Trump's presidential campaign. They had all been regular guests on national news programs and served as Donald Trump's surrogates. After Trump's victory, all three of them were named as members of Trump’s presidential transition team. They are currently all Executive Vice Presidents at The Trump Organization, and are set to take control of the company when Donald Trump goes into office. Tiffany Trump Tiffany Trump is the only child of Donald Trump and Marla Maples. In 2016, Tiffany was mostly absent from the campaign trail, in part because she was busy attending the University of Pennsylvania, her father's alma mater. Shortly after graduating in sociology and urban studies, she made a rare speech for her father at the Republican National Convention at age 22. Barron Trump Barron William Trump (born March 20, 2006) is Donald Trump's youngest child, and his only child with Melania Trump. He is attending the Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School in Manhattan. Barron is fluent in English and Slovene. During his early childhood, Trump made several television appearances, including on The Apprentice and The Oprah Winfrey Show. Barron Trump will not immediately be living in the White House, but will remain at Trump Tower with his mother so that his education will not be interrupted. He has only made rare appearances during the 2016 election. Melania Trump said she wanted to keep him out of the spotlight. He made a total of three public appearances on the campaign trail; appearing at a campaign rally in South Carolina, and attending his father's RNC acceptance speech and presidential victory speech. Ancestry Donald Trump's paternal ancestry is traceable to Kallstadt, a village in the Palatinate, Germany. The Trump surname is on record there from the 17th century.spelling variants '' Drumb, Tromb, Tromp, Trum, Trumpff, Dromb''. Kate Connolly, Kallstadt, Germany: on the trail of 'the Donald' in the Trump ancestral home, The Guardian, 29 January 2016. (Blair 2001:26) cites Hanns Drumpf, recorded in 1608, as the first known bearer of the name in Kallstadt. Johann Philipp Trump had established himself as a winegrower in Kallstadt by the late 17th century. Trump has said that he is "proud" of his German heritage, and he served as grand marshal of the 1999 German-American Steuben Parade in New York City. Grandparents Frederick Trump In 1885, Donald Trump's grandfather, Friedrich Trump, emigrated from Kallstadt (then part of the Kingdom of Bavaria) to the United States at age 16. He anglicized his name to Frederick in 1892 when he became a U.S. citizen. During the Klondike Gold Rush, he amassed a fortune by opening restaurants and hotels for gold seekers on their way to the region. After his death, his fortune was passed on to his wife and son. Frederick Trump was a second cousin of Henry J. Heinz, founder of H. J. Heinz Company. Elizabeth Christ Trump Donald Trump's grandmother, Elizabeth Christ Trump, née Christ, was born in 1880 and died on June 6, 1966. She was the matriarch of the Trump family. Born Elisabeth Christ, she married Frederick Trump in 1902 and moved to the United States with him. Like her husband, she was a native of Kallstadt, born as the daughter of Philipp and Marie Christ. Philipp Christ was descended from Johannes Christ (1626–1688/9) of Flörsheim, Hesse. Elizabeth Christ Trump was a descendant of organ builder Johann Michael Hartung (1708–1763) through her paternal grandmother Sabina Christ. Parents Fred Trump Donald Trump's father, Fred Trump (1905–1999), born in New York, was one of the biggest real estate developers in New York City. Using his inheritance, Fred Trump and his mother Elizabeth founded Elizabeth Trump & Son. Donald Trump later renamed it The Trump Organization and served as its chairman and president until assuming the office of U.S. President. Mary Trump Born as Mary MacLeod (1912–2000) in Tong, a small village near Stornoway, in the Western Isles of Scotland, she was the daughter of fisherman Malcolm MacLeod and Mary MacLeod (née Smith). At age 17, she immigrated to the United States and started working as a maid in New York. Mary and Donald Trump's father Fred Trump met in New York and married in 1936, settling together in Queens. Mary became a U.S. citizen in 1942. Donald Trump has said that he "feels Scottish". Genealogical table Coats of arms The German Trump family as such does not have a coat of arms, but Donald Trump has used a number of different logos in the style of coats of arms for his businesses. It is not known if Donald Trump intended any of these as a personal or family coat of arms for himself and his descendants, or if they were just intended as business logos. According to German heraldic tradition, anyone can freely assume a coat of arms if they so desire, although the use of certain elements implying a specific rank may historically have been legally restricted. Trump University logo Trump University used as its logo a newly designed logo in the form of a coat of arms in red and gold featuring a lion rampant. Trump International Golf Links logo In 2012 Donald Trump adopted a British-style coat of arms to be used as "the coat of arms for the Trump International Golf Links Scotland," a golf resort in Scotland. According to a spokesperson for Trump, the coat of arms "will officially represent the Scottish brand" Trump International Golf Links Scotland and "brings together visual elements that signify different aspects of the Trump family heritage and importance of this project" which is "set to be the jewel in the crown" of Trump's golf resorts in Scotland. From 2014 Trump used the same logo for Trump International Golf Links and Hotel Ireland, the golf resort built from his acquisition of Doonbeg Golf Club. References Category:American families Category:American genealogy Category:Family history Category:Family trees Category:First Families of the United States Category:Genealogies of individuals Category:German-American history Category:Political families of the United States Donald